Délices
by loli-alice
Summary: Suite OS. Bella "la poisse" Swan commence son job pour Délices, célebre magazine d'Alice Cullen. Elle y rencontrera Edward, avec qui elle doit passer 2 heures de route. AH E/B Lemon, Enjoy! 1 fic, venez lire!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec!**

**Hey!**

**Voici mon premier écrit qui traine dans mon ordi depuis pas mal de temps!**

**J'ai longtemps hésité avant de le poster, dites moi ce que vous en pensez que je puisse améliorer mon style!**

**Sur ce, assez de blabla inutile,**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Reprenant pied dans la réalité, mon dos frappa une nouvelle fois contre les étagères, et je pouvais sentir le sang couler le long de mon corps. Malgré cela, aucune douleur, juste le plaisir qu'y montait encore et toujours plus fort. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi?! Sur huit milliard de foutus habitants sur cette planète, il fallait que le centre de la douleur et du plaisir confondu tombe sur moi! Comme par hasard, moi la fille la plus malchanceuse de cette terre.

Un nouveau coup suffit à me ramener à l'instant présent. Comment avais-je pu le quitter?!

« Putain de merde… Ouiiiiii… comme çaaaaa!! »

Je ne savais pas Edward aussi grossier. En même temps, comment aurais-je pu savoir que le frère de ma nouvelle boss jurait au pieu (bien que techniquement, nous étions contre un mur…)??!

Et voilà, j'étais repartie dans mes souvenirs…

_FLASH BACK_

« Bip bip bip bip bii… CLACH!! »

« MERDE!! » Et voilà, mon tout nouveau réveil explosé contre le mur… Heureusement que j'en avais pris l'habitude et que maintenant je les achetais par carton de cent!!

En parlant de cartons…

Cette pensée suffit à me faire plonger la tête dans mon oreiller et à me faire grogner. Il est vrai qu'ayant emménager hier, tous mes cartons m'attendais bien sagement un peu partout dans mon studio…

Et Jasper qui n'était même pas là…

Aaaaaaah Jasper… le plus doux, le plus prévenant de tous les petits amis de la planète, et bien sûr, j'avais du jouer la conne et tout foutre en l'air en couchant avec Sam. Et Jacob. Les deux en même temps. Dans son appartement. Tout ça pour le tromper avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, puisque sinon, nous aurions connu une relation longue distance, et il aurait évidemment fini par coucher avec une autre fille. Cette Maria par exemple, qui lui tournait autour avant même que je sois hors compétition.

Enfin… Ma petite incartade avais eu l'effet escompter, nous nous étions séparer, même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce Jasper nous rejoigne pour faire une partie à quatre juste avant de me larguer. Ça avait été tellement bon! J'en ai encore mal aux jambes!

Pff… Me voici de retour dans le présent, en train de siroter mon café tout en organisant le rangement. C'est tout moi ça, il faut que je planifie et organise tout par papier avant de m'y mettre. De quoi vous rendre dingue. Même Jasper en était excédé, et il est d'un naturel calme…

***

Enfin, tout est en ordre, les bibelots, livres et babioles en tout genre bien installés, le parquet récurer, la salle de bain éclatante, les draps changés et la cuisine approvisionnée!

Juste de quoi me mettre de bonne humeur!

Et il n'est que 15 heures!! Je suis vraiment l'as du ménage!!

Aller, une fin d'après midi tranquille devant la télé avant de me faire une sex-cam avec Jacob pour bien dormir! Aucun somnifère n'est aussi efficace qu'un orgasme, faut me croire, j'ai vraiment tout essayer avant de le découvrir!

***

« Bip bip bip bip bii… CLACH!! »

« MERDE!! »

Petit air de déjà vu, normal, c'est comme ça tous les matins. On a du mal à s'endormir, mais une fois au pays de Morphée, on ne veut plus en partir!

Aller debout, aujourd'hui, première journée de boulot, autant arrivée à l'heure pour faire bonne impression.

Après une douche rapide, j'enfile à la va vite mes sous-vêtements, bas, short et tunique avant de prendre quelques accessoires, mes clés, mon café et de filer.

Pour l'une des premières fois de ma vie, la chance me sourit et j'attrape un taxi en à peine cinq minutes, on voit la différence entre Chicago et Seattle où j'aurai du attendre une heure dans le froid avant de finalement prendre le bus!

J'arrive finalement devant les locaux du célèbre magazine de mode _Délices_, dont je deviens aujourd'hui la rédactrice en chef, puisque l'ancienne a démissionné pour vivre pleinement sa grossesse puis maternité.

J'ai toujours du mal à y croire, moi la petite Bella « la poisse » Swan, vais travailler sous les ordres de la célèbre couturière Alice Cullen, et je vais diriger le magazine de la maison.

La « maison », rien qu'à penser à cette société en ce terme, je frissonne. Je suis déjà accro.

Et voilà, je suis dans l'ascenseur pour le 8ème étage où l'on m'a demandé de me rendre. Au 3ème, les portes s'ouvrent, et je vois apparaître Apollon lui-même.

Les cheveux bronzes, coiffés à la surfeur, le nez droit et aquilin, la bouche pleine mais masculine, et des yeux, des yeux à vous faire racheter l'ensemble de votre collection de lingerie. D'un vert émeraude surprenant, pailletés d'or sur les contours de l'iris, je pouvais dès à présent mourir en paix, j'ai vu la perfection au moins une fois dans ma vie.

« Mademoiselle? » Et sa voix, mais comment Dieu avait-il fait pour mettre au tant de sex-appeal dans une même personne?!

« Mademoiselle? Mademoiselle, vous allez bien? »

Comprenant enfin qu'Adonis me parlait, je me détachais de ses yeux pour formuler une réponse correcte.

« Euh ou-oui, je… je v-vais bien. » Pour la médaille du beau parler, c'est ici!

Visiblement mon trouble l'amusa, puisque ces magnifiques lèvres formèrent un magnifique sourire, de quoi faire une overdose de magnifique.

« Vous travaillez ici? » Curieux? Ou veut-il juste voir si je me suis remise de mes émotions?…

« En quelque sorte. C'est mon premier jour. » Dans les dents! Une magnifique réponse avec sujet verbe complément!

« Oh. »

« Quoi? Le fait que je puisse travaillé ici vous parait improbable?! » Oui, je sais, je démarre sur les chapeaux de roue, et alors? L'attaque est la meilleure des défenses, et Dieu sait que j'ai besoin de me protéger de cette bombe…

« Susceptible », l'entendis-je murmurer. « Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que je me serais souvenu si j'avais déjà croisé cet aussi beau visage » , reprit-il avec un sourire à vous damner un saint.

Et en plus de sa plastique parfaite, il sait jouer avec les mots. Un parfait charmeur, est-il aussi un parfait baiseur?

_Non Bella, ne surtout pas penser à ça, et surtout pas maintenant alors qu'il te regarde avec ces yeux inquisiteurs!_

« Je suis Edward. »

Un peu vieillot, mais bon, j'aime bien ce qui est ringard.

« Bella. »

« Un prénom qui correspond tout à fait au personnage. », tout dit d'une voix doucereuse.

Mon Dieu, c'est moi ou il me drague?!

_Bien sûr que c'est toi Bella, tu as du tomber en syncope lorsque les portes se sont ouvertes… Mais ÉVIDEMENT qu'il te drague abrutie!_

Oh, c'est bon, pas la peine d'être vulgaire!

Les portes s'ouvrent_. _Quoi?! Déjà?! Mais je connais juste son prénom!

« Et bien Bella, je ne doute pas que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir. » Et il me finit avec un grand sourire en coin, juste avant que les portes ne se ferment.

***

Si on m'avait dit un jour que prendre une place de chef et se faire respecter pouvait se faire aussi facilement, je crois que j'aurais ri au nez de cette personne. Pourtant, lorsque j'étais arrivée, Alice Cullen et toute ma nouvelle équipe étaient là, m'attendant pour se présenter et demander conseil. Nous avions interagis comme une vraie petite famille, ce qu'Alice, maintenant avec moi dans mon bureau était en train de m'expliquer.

« Tu dois comprendre que pour tout le monde, cet endroit est comme une seconde maison. En conséquence, tu dois te montrer attentive aux besoins de tes collègues puisque ici tu joues le rôle de la mère de famille qui gère la vie de tout les jours. Par contre, tu dois aussi savoir définir des limites et les respecter, tu dois sanctionner ceux qui les dépassent. Ainsi, tu vas gagner leur respect. Il suffit juste de trouver le juste milieu entre la sympathie et l'autorité. Tu comprends? »

Wow. Je comprenais mieux comment ce petit bout de femme avait si bien réussit dans le milieu pourtant impitoyable de la mode. Son éloquence n'avait d'égal que ses créations. Qui étaient parfaites.

« Euhm, oui, je crois que j'ai assimilé, de là à l'appliquer… », répondis-je embarrassée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça parait dur dit comme ça mais tu vas vite mettre le système en place. Ils y sont déjà habitués, Rosalie a vraiment fait du bon boulot.

Maintenant, ce que j'attend de toi est plutôt simple. Tu dois coordonner le travail des journalistes, leur donner leur sujet, vérifier leur boulot,…

Ils savent déjà tout de la manière dont nous procédons, donc pour être bref, je dirais que si tous nos défilés et autres évènements doivent être couverts, il faut aussi assurer sur les défilés des autres grandes marques, pour offrir au lecteur le plus grand choix possible, et qu'il achète notre mag et non pas ceux bon marché. »

Quand elle parlait, elle ne reprenait que très peu son souffle, comment diable faisait-elle pour ne pas être essoufflée à la fin de son speech??

« Je vous, enfin te promet de faire de mon mieux. » Petite phrase lamentable après cette magnifique explication. Comment avais-je pu mériter ce job? Ils embauchaient avec « am stram gram »??

A ma grande surprise, elle éclata de rire. Je me renfrognais, je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Isabella… »

« Bella. »

« Bella? Joli, ça te correspond bien. »

Petit air de déjà vu vous ne trouvez pas?

« Enfin, je disais donc, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Bella, je sais très bien que pour l'instant tout ça te semble juste trop!

Mais n'aies crainte, tu es la plus douée pour ce poste, nous avons passé des mois à éplucher les candidatures, et tu es celle qui correspond le plus à l'image que je veux de ce magazine. Tu es jeune, fraîche, belle, exigeante, sérieuse et amicale. Tu vas vraiment beaucoup apporter à la rédaction, j'en suis sûre! »

Je pouvais presque sentir les larmes me monter aux yeux. Le plus beau compliment qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait me venait de ma patronne. La honte.

« Avec Rosalie, nous avons convenu que tu irais chez elle dès ton arrivée, elle va te briefer sur tout ce que tu dois faire, et t'expliquer deux trois trucs pour que tu te sentes à l'aise. Tu verras avec elle, mais elle n'en est qu'à son second trimestre, donc tu pourras toujours la consulter en cas de pépin!

Maintenant, tu as une voiture? »

J'allais répondre, mais, évidemment, cette pile électrique ne m'en laissa pas le temps…

« Non, bien sûr que non. Tu viens à peine d'arriver de l'autre bout du pays, pas encore de voiture… »

Elle continua à marmonner inintelligiblement dans sa barbe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de sa poche son Blackberry, et commence une discussion tout aussi incompréhensible avec son interlocuteur.

Soudain, le téléphone disparut dans sa poche, et elle se retourna pour me faire face.

« Rosalie habite à environ deux heures d'ici, y aller en taxi reviendrait trop cher. J'ai donc demandé à mon frère de t'y emmener, et coup de bol pour toi, il est libre tout l'après midi. Il pourra même te ramener, Emmet n'aura pas à le faire.

Sinon, demain même heure, tu ne prendras pas encore tes fonctions, tu commenceras la semaine prochaine, mais mon frère te fera visiter les locaux et t'expliquera le fonctionnement.

Aller, c'est pas tout mais j'ai une tonne de boulot qui m'attend! A plus Bella! Edward arrivera d'ici deux minutes. »

Trop perdue dans mes pensées, je ne tiltais même pas au prénom de son frère. Lorsque je réalisais, il était trop tard, le dit Edward se tenait juste devant moi.

« Bella! Quelle bonne surprise! Je t'avais bien dit qu'on se reverrait! »

Mon Dieu, tuer moi. Deux heures avec cet Apollon. Dans une voiture. Un espace confiné. Saturé de son odeur. Son corps à quelques centimètres du mien. Comment allais-je tenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus?!

***

Une fois que nous fûmes installés dans sa magnifique voiture (une Volvo ou Volquelque chose), je senti l'air crépité dans l'habitacle. Chose que lui aussi devait ressentir puisqu'il ne desserra pas la mâchoire avant d'être sur l'autoroute.

« Je peux mettre un peu de musique ou ça te dérange? »

« Non, non, vas y, met ce que tu veux! »

« Tu es plutôt Muse ou The 69 eyes? »

Mon Dieu. Ce mec s'y connaissait en musique. Ne désespérez pas les filles, l'homme parfait existe. Je l'ai devant moi.

Devant mon manque de réaction, il fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr on peut aussi mettre du classique » tenta-t-il, « ou la radio. »

« Non, enfin, oui, enfin… Ce que tu veux, tout me va. »

Il sourit devant ma magnifique réponse et lança un CD que reconnu être le dernier des 69 eyes, Back in Blood, et je me laissais bercer par la magnifique voix de Jyrki 69.

Comment une personne que je connaissais à peine pouvait me faire autant d'effet?

Sans que je m'y attende, Edward baissa le volume de la radio et engagea la conversation. Tout le long du trajet, il ne cessa de me poser des questions sur moi, ma vie, ma famille. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien l'intéressé dans les petits détails insignifiants de ma vie, qu'il semblait impatient de découvrir. De mon côté, je n'étais pas en reste. J'appris donc qu'il étais le demi-frère d'Alice, ils n'avaient pas la même mère, et que la Rosalie que nous allions voir était une autre fille de Carlisle (leur père à tous les trois).

Lorsqu'on en vint à parler petits amis, je ne pu empêcher mes joues de tourner au rouge, surtout lorsque ma bouche prit de cours mon cerveau et lui raconta mon infidélité à quatre. Contre toute attente, il me demanda des précisions sur mon ressenti de cette expérience, et, contre toute attente, je les lui donnais en ne m'en sentant aucunement gênée, au contraire, je devenais de plus en plus humide et je fus bientôt forcée de me frotter les cuisses. Choses qu'il remarqua bien évidemment, et, me regardant bien dans les yeux, il amena ma main à son entrejambe tandis que la sienne venait se passer directement sous ma tunique, déboutonnait mon short et caressait mon centre transformé en cascade.

« Putain Bella, tu veux concurrencer les chutes du Niagara ou quoi? »

En d'autre circonstances, j'aurai très mal pris ce commentaire, mais il l'avait dit en gémissant et en enfonçant deux de ses doigts en moi, alors que je massait sa bite dure.

_Merde Bella, tu sens à quel point il est dur? A que point il est gros? Et long? Imagines ce que ça donnera quand il te l'enfournera dans la chatte!_

Ouiiiiii… je pouvais très bien l'imaginer, ce serait tellement bon…

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensée, ses doigts me pompèrent plus rapidement, et il commença à tracer des cercles sur mon clitoris gonflé à l'extrême, tout en me susurrant des cochonneries.

« Ce que tu es trempée, une vraie fontaine. Et rien qu'à sentir ton odeur, j'imagine que tu es délicieuse. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de me retrouver la tête entre tes cuisses, de te lécher jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement sèche, de te faire voir des putains d'étoiles rien qu'avec ma langue. Et ensuite, quand tu penseras que ton corps est repu de plaisir pour les cent années à venir, je te pénétrerai te défoncerai la chatte tant et si bien que tu ne pourrais même pas penser à l'idée de marcher pendant les dix prochains jours. Si tu savais, Bella, si tu savais à quel point ma queue te réclame! Il me faut toutes les forces de l'univers pour ne pas m'arrêter sur le bas côté et te prendre tout de suite! »

_Mon dieu, je voudrais tellement qu'il soit faible et s'arrête sur le bas côté pour me prendre sauvagement!_

« Heiiinn, ouiiiiiii c'est si… si… si boooooonnnn encoooore ouiiiiiii justa laaaAAAA EdwaAAAAAARD »

Comment un mec pouvait trouver votre point G du premier coup, alors qu'il se concentrait aussi sur la route?!

Le reste du trajet se passe de façon relativement calme, moi me remettant de mon orgasme et lui essayant de calmer sa bite si dure.

Au moment où je me décidais enfin à lui faire une fellation, alors que ma main s'approchait de sa braguette, il me regarda droit dans les yeux et me dit avec déception que nous étions arrivés.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture et nous dirigeâmes vers une grande maison à barrière blanche, la maison de banlieue dont toute les petites filles rêvent.

Peu de temps après que nous eûmes sonner une magnifique femme blonde digne de faire la couverture de tous les magazines glamour nous ouvrit la porte, et je la reconnue comme Tanya Dénali, la cousine de la famille Cullen.

« Edward! Quelle joie de te revoir cousin! Il y a tellement longtemps que nous nous sommes vu! C'est tellement dommage que tu n'arrives que maintenant, je dois absolument partir, je suis tellement en retard! »

Ça y est! La palme des phrases débiles vient de changer de propriétaire! J'ai attendu ce moment depuis teeeeeellement longtemps!

« Promets moi de m'appeler Eddy!! » Et elle parti sans attendre la réponse. De son côté, j'entendis Edward grogner quelque chose à propos des surnoms.

_Tiens tiens, on aurait un petit côté râleur?_

« Entre Edward, je suis au salon! »

Pièce vers laquelle il nous dirigea. Pièce dans laquelle je vis mon idole. Celle que j'admirais plus que tout pas seulement pour son physique de rêve, mais surtout pour la manière dont elle avait réussit à percer dans le monde du show-business, alors que tout ce mettait en travers de sa route, pour finalement prendre la direction du magazine _Délices_. Rosalie McCarthy.

***

Mon admiration pour Rosalie Hale avait commencé dès mon adolescence.

De cinq ans mon aînée, j'avais suivit avec attention le parcours de cette jeune fille de la bourgeoisie anglaise qui avait découvert que son père ne l'était pas d'un point de vue biologique.

Cette jeune femme d'à peine vingt ans qui était venue s'installer en Amérique pour retrouver son géniteur et percer dans le monde des affaires.

Lorsqu'elle avait créé sa propre compagnie de garages, j'avais insisté auprès de mes parents pour aller y faire rénover la voiture. Et nous n'avions jamais été déçus. Au moindre petit soucis, le moindre petit accrochage, ils réparaient tout à une vitesse et un prix record.

Sa compagnie avait décollé et les magazines à scandales s'arrachaient les interviews de cette fille à papa qui aurait du faire un peu de mannequinas pour ensuite épouser un riche héritier et devenir une gentille femme au foyer, et qui avait tout braver pour venir en Amérique et y faire fortune d'une manière plus que légale et utile à la population.

Quelques années plus tard, on apprenait qu'elle avait enfin découvert son père biologique, un certain Carlisle Cullen, médecin connu dans toute la partie Est des States, et dont la fille Alice Cullen avait lancé sa ligne de vêtements qui faisait fureur.

Contre toute attente, l'intouchable Rosalie tomba sous le charme d'un des amis de sa demi-sœur, Emmet McCarthy, le fils du célèbre joueur de football du même nom.

Leur relation devint vite sérieuse, et un an plus tard, Rosalie Hale devenait Rosalie McCarthy et faisait une place à son mari dans sa société.

Lorsque sa sœur Alice voulut créer un magazine à sa maison de couture, Rosalie n'hésita pas à confier son bébé à Emmet, et à partir à l'aventure dans le monde de la mode et du journalisme, mission qu'elle remplit avec succès puisque trois mois après son lancement, _Délices _devint le magazine de mode le plus lu des Etats-Unis, et six mois plus tard, il était lancé en Europe.

Alors si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que c'est moi qui allait reprendre la direction du magazine et que, en conséquence, j'allais devoir rencontrer et parler à Rosalie, je lui aurais conseillé de réserver son séjour dans l'asile le plus proche.

_N'oublie pas qu'en plus de tout ça, tu t'es fait doigtée par le sexy demi-frère de Rosalie McCarthy!_

C'est vrai, fait de la plus haute importance…

Enfin, maintenant, j'étais attablée avec Rosalie, en train de parler bébé et maison, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas parler travail à table.

Une fois le déjeuner avalé, nous nous installâmes au salon discutâmes des heures durant du fonctionnement du magazine, de son avenir, de ce qu'on attendait de moi.

Pendant tout ce temps, le charmant Edward était parti apporter à manger à son beau frère et accessoirement meilleur ami, puisque celui-ci n'avait pas pu se libérer.

Lorsqu'il rentra, je me trouvais à la cuisine, rangeant la vaisselle en l'attendant, tandis que Rosalie était partie s'allonger pour se reposer.

Tout en nettoyant, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, encore excitée de ma rencontre avec mon modèle, tant et si bien que quand deux grandes mains se posèrent sur ma taille, je sursautais et lâchais un petit cri de surprise. Son rire si doux me répondit, il me retourna, et sans me laisser le temps de réagir, posa sa bouche sur la mienne et introduit sa langue dans ma bouche toujours entrouverte.

Reprenant consistance, je répondis à son baiser avec ardeur, après tout, nous avions déjà bien dépassé la limite du professionnalisme dans la voiture.

Le baiser d'abord lent et doux devint de plus en plus vite fougueux et sauvage, chacun de nous essayant de marque sa domination sur l'autre. Il gagna et je lui mordis la lèvre inférieur en vengeance. Il grogna et descendit dans mon coup, près de ma jugulaire, pour à son tour me mordre violement. A partir de ce moment, les choses se précipitèrent, il m'arracha ma tunique, dégrafa mon soutient gorge, et pendant qu'il commença à sucer et à lécher mes seins, il descendit mon short, mes collant et s'arrêta à mon string. Quant à moi je n'étais pas en reste. Après lui avoir enlever sa chemise, je déboutonnais son jean, baissais son boxer et me mis à branler son membre.

_Son membre. Oh mon Dieu son membre! Si long, si large, si dur! Et dans cet état rien que pour moi!_

Faisant fi des préliminaires, il me regarda, cherchant mon approbation, puis descendit mon string bon pour la poubelle et m'assit sur le comptoir.

« Nom d'un chien Edward, je te veux! »

Il ne se fit pas prier et, dans mouvement souple des hanches, s'enfonça en moi jusqu'à la garde, m'arrachant un cri, tellement la sensation d'étouffement était grande. Il resta quelques secondes en moi sans bouger, puis il se retira jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me reste que son gland, et il revint buter en moi de façon brutale. Répétant son mouvement plusieurs fois, il me rendit dingue et je l'empêchais de se retirer une nouvelle fois en l'emprisonnant de mesjambes.

« Je t'en supplie plus fort! Plus vite! »

En bon gentleman, il répondit à mes demandes et commença un rythme endiablé, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour me limer doucement, pour se faire désirer, jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus et lui ordonne d'accélérer. A chacun de ses coups de butoir, mon dos frappait contre les étagères derrière moi, et je pouvais commencer à sentir du sang suinter de mes blessures.

Passant ses mains dans mon dos, il s'en rendit compte lui aussi, et perdit le contrôle, allant et venant en moi de plus en plus vite de plus en plus fort, il frappa mon point G, et un premier orgasme me submergea.

Reprenant pied dans la réalité, mon dos frappa une nouvelle fois contre les étagères, et je pouvais sentir le sang couler le long de mon corps. Malgré cela, aucune douleur, juste le plaisir qu'y montait encore et toujours plus fort. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi?! Sur huit milliard de foutus habitants sur cette planète, il fallait que le centre de la douleur et du plaisir confondu tombe sur moi! Comme par hasard, moi la fille la plus malchanceuse de cette terre.

Un nouveau coup suffit à me ramener à l'instant présent. Comment avais-je pu le quitter?!

« Putain de merde… Ouiiiiii… comme çaaaaa!! »

Je ne savais pas Edward aussi grossier. En même temps, comment aurais-je pu savoir que le frère de ma nouvelle boss jurait au pieu (bien que techniquement, nous étions contre un mur…)??!

Et voilà, j'étais repartie dans mes souvenirs…

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Il ne lui fallut que quelques coups de reins en plus pour atteindre son nirvana m'y emmenant avec lui une nouvelle fois.

Alors, se retirant doucement de moi, il me pris dans ses bras et m'assis sur une chaise.

« Hum… Je devrais te dire que je suis désolé pour ton dos, mais je ne le suis pas vraiment donc… »

« T'inquiète, j'ai connu pire! »

Nous restâmes ainsi un petit moment, reprenant doucement notre souffle, puis nous nous rhabillâmes.

Il monta dire au revoir à sa sœur, et nous partîmes vers la voiture.

Lorsqu'il s'installa au volant, nos regards se croisèrent et nous nous sourîmes complices.

_Putain, tu viens de baiser avec le frère de ta patronne, qui, si tu as bien suivit ce que t'as dit Rosalie, est en réalité l'actionnaire majoritaire de la boîte pour laquelle tu bosses. Sans oublier que votre partie de jambes en l'air s'est déroulée dans la cuisine de son autre sœur, et accessoirement ton prédécesseur. Et toi, tu as le culot de SOURIRE?!_

_Faut se rendre à l'évidence, Bella « la poisse » Swan n'avait pas dit son dernier mot…_

* * *

**Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, bravo!**

**Laissez moi vos avis, bon ou mauvais, ils m'interessent!**

**Sinon je n'ai pas vraiment prévu de suite...**

**A lot of kisses,**

**Loli-Alice**


	2. Note 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

_(Enfin, si il y a encore quelqu'un!)_

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je refais bien mon apparition après une looooongue absence!

Je pourrai vous donner pleins de raisons (la fac, la famille, les amours),

mais je pense que cela vous embêterait plus qu'autre chose!

J'aimerai m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews,

et c'est un fait** impardonnable**...

Alors **merci** à ceux et à celles qui m'ont lu et ont pris le temps de me laisser un mot

ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte, favoris,...

Pour la question qui devrait vous turlupiner _(j'adore ce mot!^^)_

après avoir relu cet OS, pleins d'idées me sont venues et je pense le donner suite!

_(En clair faire une suite à l'OS si vous êtes perdus...!)_

Mais cela ne se fera que si vous en exprimer la demande,

même **un "oui"** me suffit.

**J'accepte aussi les non!**

Si la majorité se compose de "oui", vous aurez votre suite **jusqu'à la fin,**même si cela doit me prendre du temps

**je ne laisserai pas mon travail inachevé**...

Par contre cela ne se fera pas tout de suite,

j'aimerai avoir des chapitres d'avances dans l'optique où mes semaines seront de plus en plus chargées...

De plus ma vieille machine m'a lâchement abandonnée et je suis obligée de squatter l'ordi de mon chéri!

L'investissement devrait se faire incessamment sous peu, n'ayez crainte,

et dès ce moment je rédige toutes ces petites idées!

Voilà, après cette longue et ennuyante note, **je vous laisse décider du sort de cette fiction**,

j'annoncerai votre décision dans une nouvelle note qui sera éventuellement remplacée par le nouveau chapitre...

A bientôt,

_Loli_


	3. Note 2

**Hello!**

**Voilà, fin des sondages, et à la grande surprise de tout le monde c'est**

**OUIIIIIIII**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review**

**Ainsi que celles qui m'ont mise en alerte, favorite,...**

**Donc dès que j'ai mon ordi, je me met à bosser sur les chapitres, et publierai dès que j'en aurait trois.**

**Pas d'inquiétude j'ai une idée de bonus en tête qui viendra avant les chapitres (dès que je l'ai écrit en fait)**

**Plus un teaser pour celles qui le demandent lorsque j'aurais commencé à écrire mon premier chapitre!**

**Et nous voilà partis pour une grande aventure,**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira**

**Je vous embrasse**

_**Loli**_


	4. Bonus orgie Bella

**Hé bien comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais!**

**"Se cache derrière des vitres blindées"**

**Hummm...**

**Y a-t-il encore quelqu'un?**

**Je sais que je vous ai promis la suite il y a de ça un baille, et bien ce n'est pas vraiment la suite j'y travaille encore!**

**Alors pour vous faire patienter, un petit bonus bien lemoné.**

**Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite à proprement parler, j'ai pleins d'idées mais faire le tri, les organiser, les rédiger prend du temps**

**et il faut dire que si les journées pouvaient faire au moins 72 heures ça m'arrangerait...**

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos superbes reviews, je n'y ai pas répondu pour la même raison que celle énoncée la ligne du dessus...**

**Sans vous ennuyer davantage on se retrouve en bas!**

**PS : Une petite bêta ne serait pas de refus...**

* * *

« Ça y est ! Plus de carton ! »

« Bon bas, à la prochaine Bella ! J'espère que l'on pourra se revoir une fois que tu seras partie ! »

« Ouais ce serait cool… »

« Hum hum… Heu Sam ! Jacob ! Attendez ! Je euh… »

Euh… C'était bien un mot pour qualifier mes pensées en cet instant. Mais comment pouvait-on penser à des trucs pareils ? Il devrait y avoir une loi qui interdirait d'avoir des songes de ce genre.

Mais en même temps…

En même temps, ce serait bénéfique pour moi sur tous les tableaux… Pour commencer, un max de plaisir, un bon moment de détente, et ensuite, un moyen d'éviter les effusions que pourrait causer mon départ de demain.

Et je déteste les effusions dans les aéroports.

« Vous ne voudriez pas rester un peu les gars ? Comme vous l'avez dit, c'est notre _dernière_ soirée… Il ne faudrait pas la gâcher… »

J'avais toujours trouvé fantastique la façon dont une simple phrase, prononcée d'un ton languissant et rauque ainsi que d'une posture désinvolte pouvait troubler un mec. Le mettre à vos pieds.

Et cela ne manqua pas.

Je les vis se trémousser et déglutir difficilement. Trop facile.

« Euh oui… mais euh… c'est que euh… enfin… tu voulais pas rester avec Jasper ce soir…? »

« Ouais, c'est que on voudrait pas vous déranger… »

« Vous croyez vraiment que si vous me dérangiez je vous proposerais de rester ? Vous bilez pas mes mignons, ce soir, je suis rien qu'à vous. _Toute _à vous… »

Voyez ? De nouveau, un mot bien placé et je pouvais même remarquer deux beaux renflements. S'ils n'étaient pas si bien foutus, et si bien montés, je crois que je me serais ennuyée… Vraiment trop facile. Mais comme précisé, ils ont l'air vraiment bien monté…

« Vous savez quoi ? Je comprends que vous ayez besoin d'y réfléchir un peu. En attendant, je vais prendre une douche… »

Et hop, un petit clin d'œil en me retournant, petit déhanché et me voilà me dirigeant vers ma salle de bain. Ne pas oublier : enlever mon débardeur en passant la porte, bien visible depuis le salon.

Sans attendre, je me dévêtis et entrait dans la cabine, faisant tout de suite ruisseler l'eau sur mon corps.

_Une femme mouillée est une femme sexy, prête à être baisée._

Et on ne pouvait pas être plus prêt que moi. Un ruissellement d'un tout autre genre avait pris place entre mes cuisses.

_Grouillez vous les mecs, ou je me prends toute seule. Ce serait dommage pour vous…_

Alors que je dirigeais le jet sur ma chatte surchauffée, je sentis de l'air froid pénétrer (_haha pénétrer_) dans la douche.

Cinq minutes plus tard j'étais prise en sandwich entre deux magnifiques spécimens, deux _grands_ étalons. Des purs sang sans doute, aucun.

Trois doigts s'étaient donnés le but de régler le problème de température de mes entrailles.

_Ai-je précisé que ces trois doigts n'appartenaient pas à la même main ? Mieux encore, pas au même corps ? Putain de chanceuse…_

Et mes amants ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Ils avaient décidé de faire une bataille des langues. Le baiser à trois, vous connaissez ? Si non, expérimentez le, c'est jouissif.

A regret, je les laissais se rouler une pelle, spectacle d'un érotisme soit dit en passant…, pour exprimer bruyamment mon plaisir.

« Heiiiiiiinnnnn… ouiiiiiiii… comme çaaaaaaa oui juste lààààààààà… ENCORE OUI ! »

« Ça te plaît bébé ? T'aimes sentir nos doigts te baiser comme la chienne que tu es ? »

« Quelle question Jake ! Putain regarde la ! Elle pourrait régler les problèmes de sécheresses à elle toute seule ! Une vraie fontaine ! »

« OUIIIIIIIIII…. »

J'avais vraiment eu raison de passer pour une chienne. L'orgasme que je venais d'avoir en était la preuve. Et on ne venait que de commencer.

« Alors ma belle, on tient plus debout ? T'inquiète pas, t'auras pas besoin de tes jambes pour ce qu'on compte te faire pas vrai Sam ? »

« Tiens la moi Jake, sa chatte va enfin connaître de la queue ! »

Et quelle queue… Si, au moment même où Sam me l'enfonçait bien profond, Jacob ne m'avait pas embrassée, on aurait pu entendre mon cri jusqu'à Chicago.

Il m'écartelait. Ça faisait mal. Ça allait me mener droit au septième ciel.

Il commença à se bouger, et je ne sentis plus aucune douleur. Une vague de plaisir me traversa des pieds à la tête, me faisant mordre Jake qui jura dans ma bouche. Sam n'était pas en reste, psalmodiant sur l'étroitesse de ma minette et de ce qu'il comptait me faire vivre pas plus tard que maintenant.

_Putain, j'aime la queue amérindienne. Toutes ces années de perdues…_

Nous n'étions plus sous la douche. Nous étions dans la cuisine. Pour être plus précise, j'étais allongée de tout mon long sur le comptoir, me faisant culbuter par Jacob et suçant Sam au plus profond de ma gorge.

_Le paradis…_

Sur le fauteuil placé en face du canapé pour l'occasion. Mes doigts bien enfoncés dans mes entrailles dégoulinantes. Admirant le spectacle.

Après un beau 69 remplit de sperme, mes amants ont carrément décidé de se prendre par le cul face à mon refus. Parce que bien que j'adore ce genre de caresse, leurs queues sont bien trop épaisses pour mon petit trou. Pas comme celle de mon Jas.

_Jasper…_

Vite, me branler plus fort, plus vite. Son visage me revient quand même. Je m'approche de Sam, à genoux sur le canapé, en train de se faire enculer bien profond par son meilleur ami. Bien que j'aie toujours su leur bisexualité, les voir à l'œuvre n'en reste pas moins l'un des plus beaux spectacles de ma vie. Si érotique…

Enfin, je suis dos à lui, enlève sa main de sa bite et place celle-ci devant mon ouverture. Le coup que lui administre Jacob en me voyant faire le propulse directement au plus profond de mon ventre…

« Hummmmmmmm… »

_Jasper ? Mais de qui vous parlez ?_

Nous sommes dans la chambre quand ceci arrive. Je suce Jacob qui suce Sam qui me lèche. Un 69 amélioré me direz vous.

Pourtant la bouche de Sam disparaît, le corps de Jacob se fige et je miaule de frustration. Puis me fige à mon tour.

Sur la pas de la porte se tient Jasper. Mon petit copain depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Ou devrais je dire mon ex…

Ne pensez pas que je me sens mal pour ce que je fais. Enfin, si, un peu quand même, mais ce n'est pas la première fois. La fidélité me fait peur. Non, c'est plutôt que je suis bien plus gourmande que Jasper ne l'est.

Bon amant, mais pas assez souvent.

Bref, ce qui me met male à l'aise est la manière dont il l'apprend. Même si c'était mon plan depuis le début. C'était un gars bien, et je n'étais pas une fille bien. Ou pas assez bien pour lui dirons-nous.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. A des cris sûrement. De la colère. Peut-être même des larmes. Mais vraiment pas à ce qui se passa.

Jasper nous examina tous les trois, son visage impassible. Puis il s'approcha de moi, et, pour ma grande surprise, pressa ses doigts contre mon centre brûlant, récoltant mon désir sur sa main.

« Et bien, c'est ce qui s'appelle une inondation. Vous ne comptez tout de même pas la laissée comme ça ? »

Et, nous laissant pantelant, il déboutonna se chemise, son jeans et tout ce qui l'empêchait d'être complètement nu. Une fois que ce fut fait, nous pûmes tous admiré sa hampe dressée fièrement et tressautant d'anticipation.

Sans aucune parole, il enfila une capote et s'enfonça en moi jusqu'à la garde. Je ne pus retenir mon cri. Après être sorti de moi en ne laissant que son gland rose tout gonflé, il revint brutalement. J'eu à « endurer » plusieurs minutes de cette douce torture avant que Jasper ne s'immobilise et regarde mes deux amants et ne les invite à se joindre à nous.

Et ainsi nous finissons la soirée, trois mecs autour de moi, me donnant du plaisir, se donnant du plaisir, le bonheur quoi… Et à ma grande surprise, Jasper qui pour moi était le stéréotype même du gars hétéro et fière de l'être, se joignit à Sam et Jake pour les enculer ou se faire prendre par derrière.

C'est totalement repue de plaisir que je m'endormis dans leurs bras…

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin seule dans la chambre, la tête pleine de souvenirs. J'espérais vraiment que Sam et Jacob étaient partis, je ne voulais pas m'embarrasser d'eux. Et si je craignais une entrevue avec mon petit- ami (ou devrais-je dire mon ex ?), une petite part espérait qu'il soit resté là.

Je me levais, inspectait la salle de bain vide, puis me dirigeais vers la cuisine et ne trouvais qu'un petit mot sur le plan de travail.

_« En même temps j'aurai du m'en douter hein ? T'es pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Dire que c'était ce qui me plaisait chez toi…_

_J'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir…_

_Aller, adieu belle Bella, je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que tu m'appartiens…_

_Je te souhaite de trouver un gars qui pourra te combler complètement,_

_Jasper »_

Ainsi, ma nouvelle vie pouvait commencer à la direction du Délices…

* * *

**Et voilà! Mon petit bébé qui mijote depuis un petit moment déjà!**

**Pour tout vous dire, il était perdu dans mon ordinateur et je ne l'ai retrouvé et finit qu'hier soir...**

**En espérant que cela vous a plu,**

**Une petite critique ne fait pas de mal *yeux implorants***

**A bientôt (le plus tôt que je puisse je vous le jure)**

**Pleins de bisous et meilleurs voeux pour la nouvelle année**

**Loli**


End file.
